Faux Pas
by paopao1127
Summary: "Vandalize my friend's asshole of an ex-boyfriend's locker, turns out it wasn't his" AU (Three Shot)
1. Prologue

Mikan Sakura Yukihira hid herself on a wall, surveying her surroundings to check if the hallways are empty. She quietly made her way toward the lockers area. Searching for a certain locker number, she move her pointed finger in linear motion to scan the lockers.

She stopped. Her eyes staring intently at the locker with the number '119'.

' _This is for you, Sumire. I'll let him have a taste of his own medicine.'_

She pulled a bandana from her pocket and wore it across her face to cover her nose. With a bottle of spray paint in her hand, she shake it before finally executing her plan. The formerly plain white locker is now stained with profanities and shameful phrases written in capital letters.

Satisfied with her artwork, she removed the bandana and a playful grin formed on her angelic face.

"Serves you right, jerk."

She checked her wristwatch. Two minutes before class starts. Panic rose. She kept the spray paint inside her backpack and hoisted it on her shoulder, dashing her way to her classroom.

As soon as she arrived, she made her way to the back part of the classroom. She saw her friends engaged in a conversation which got interrupted by her presence.

"Then he said- Oh, Mikan!", Anna Umenomiya was the first one to noticed her.

"Good Morning, guys!", she greeted them.

"You're late again", Yura Otonashi remarked.

"What's new?", Hotaru Imai, her best friend, muttered, not tearing her gaze away from the book she's reading.

"Hey! I'm only one minute late. You guys should be proud of my improvement", Mikan said confidently as she sat beside her best friend and lay her head on her shoulder which Hotaru didn't mind.

"Care to tell us what took you so long?", Nonoko Ogasawara asked, putting one elbow on Mikan's desk which was behind her and placing her leg on top of the other.

Mikan lift her head but did not answer her question. Instead, she went to where Sumire Shouda, her friend who was still sulking from her recent breakup, was seated and gently tapped her.

"She's been like that since she came", Nobara Ibaragi commented, concern evident in her voice.

"A beautiful girl like you should not dwell on people who don't know how to take care of a person's heart. I already took care of it so you shouldn't be sad anymore."

Sumire simply stared at her dumbly, clueless of what Mikan's talking about.

"Huh?"

Mikan only smiled in response. However, the strangeness of Mikan's actions did not went unnoticed by her best friend.

' _What did she do this time?'_

The door opened as their professor came. Students went back to their respective seats and class began.


	2. Chapter I: Victim

**Breaktime.**

Speechless is understatement. Natsume Hyuuga was utterly shocked to be greeted by his now vandalized locker.

Locker #119.

' _Liar!'_

' _Cheater!'_

' _Bastard!'_

' _Asshole!'_

' _Die you motherfucker!'_

' _Go to hell with that bitch!'_

' _You suck!'_

' _Chauvinist pig!'_

A drawing of a middle finger raised.

And initials of someone which reads 'MS'.

"Who the hell did this?!", he shouted, surprising the other students.

From a distance, he could hear the people around him whispering and gossiping. Once he found out whoever played this dirty joke to him will surely be beaten into pulp.

He stood there motionless, his knuckles turning white from his own grip. Out of nowhere, Natsume was abruptly pulled by his collar and pinned on the locker by a brown-haired girl shorter than him. For a petite girl, she sure is strong.

Crimson eyes clashing with amber eyes, both having an irritated look.

"What the fuck?!", he asked in confusion.

Mikan scoffed.

"And you still have the nerve to show your face and ask that. Listen here, you jerk. I don't care if you are rich, famous, handsome, whatever! What you did to my friend is unacceptable! Not answering her calls? Ditching her? Having the time of your life with another girl while YOU pig left her waiting for you in your supposedly date! What did Sumire ever did to you that you must hurt her this bad?!"

"Then you must have mistaken me for that pig. Do I look like a pig to you?"

Clearly, the guy isn't afraid of her. He even has some guts to talk to her in a sarcastic manner, considering their situation. Sure, he doesn't look like a pig but his attitude is comparable to that of a pig's. People like him disgusts her.

"I don't what the hell you are talking about, crazy woman! I don't even know you or your friend! Would you let me go?!"

"Now you're pretending not to know Sumire?," Mikan said in disbelief before continuing. "Yes, everyone! You heard that right! This guy is a cheater and now he's pretending to have a fucking amnesia just so he could get away! Well, I'm not buying it. He will make you fall in love with his sweet words and when he finally get what he wants, he'll dump you like a trash. You guys want a proof? Well, that's what he did to my friend! My precious friend! She was loyal to you! Didn't you know how much effort she put just to prepare her surprise for you?! She even ask for my help! But what did she get? A womanizing pig! Screw you!"

Natsume is starting to lose his patience. He can be violent man if he wants, but he's not that bad to hit a girl. Not until this woman came to him, making false accusations of him and even sharing it to the whole student body.

"Stop calling me a pig! And whoever the fuck that guy is, I swear it's not me!"

' _You're one tough dude, huh.'_

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't ever forget. Any last words? No? But I have. Die in shame!", Mikan threatened as she gripped his collars and positioned him to the ground.

Meanwhile, a group of lads was walking along the hallways while the commotion seemed to attract more and more people.

"Hey, have you seen Natsume?", one of them asked.

"Uhm…guys?", Tobita Yuu called out to his friends, witnessing an unlikely scene before them.

Mikan on top of Natsume. Fist clenched, ready to aim at his face.

Natsume saw his friends watching in awe, entertained by the fact that he, their friend, was getting beat up by a girl for the first time. It's not always you get to see this so might as well enjoy the show, right?

Snapping them out of their daze, Natsume yelled to them.

"You dumbass! What are you doing?! Get this girl off me!"

Tsubasa Andou and Tonouichi Akira immediately pulled Mikan away from him before her fist could even come into contact with his face while Ruka Nogi and Kokoro Yome came rushing into Natsume's side and hauled him up from the floor.

Mikan was trying to free herself from their firm grasp while Natsume was dusting his uniform, looking like a total mess.

"Man, are you okay?", Koko asked.

"What do you think?", Natsume replied icily.

"What's happening here?", said by an unknown person, his tone hinted with strictness.

Seeing the disciplinary officer of the school's presence, Jinno, the students gave way to him as he walked closely to see the chaos himself. Mikan stopped her protests and they finally let go of her.

"Hyuuga Natsume and Yukihira Mikan, I see."

Mikan's eyes widened while Natsume just rolled his eyes.

Jinno fixed his eyeglasses and send a pointed look the others students.

"All of you, go back to your classrooms."

With several students disappearing in different directions, Mikan grabbed the chance to sneak her way out but Jinno did not missed it.

"Yukihira, not you."

Now, Mikan, Natsume, and his friends were the only remaining ones. Standing by the vandalized locker, Jinno turned his head to the side.

"She did it", Natsume said, causing Mikan to lower her head.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and female giggles.

"Come on, Sumire. Cheer up!"

Mikan saw her friends coming and the heavy feeling on her chest was temporarily lifted off. They stopped walking as they saw her.

"Mikan? What are you-", Anna asked but Jinno interefered.

"Detention room, now."

Natsume and Mikan trailed behind Jinno as they make their way to the detention room. Hotaru continued munching on her crab-flavored chips as she watched her friend in a pitiful state.

' _Stupid.'_

* * *

The silence was broken by the disciplinary officer, eyeing Natsume and Mikan who was sitting adjacently as he asked them once again.

"What's the ruckus all about?"

"She vandalized my locker and suddenly attacked me", Natsume spoke first.

"I-It's not like that, sir. Th-there's a reason b-behind that", Mikan reasoned, stammering due to nervousness.

"What could it be then that it could not wait outside the school premises?"

"You see, this pig, I mean, this guy, hurt my friend badly and it started to affect her physically and emotionally. O-of course, as a concerned friend, you wouldn't want to see her in such state. R-right, sir?", Mikan said, convincing Jinno.

"So you get back at him in the place of your friend? Is that what you're trying to say, Ms. Yukihira?"

"Yes!", Mikan answered determinedly.

"This is getting stupid. Why the hell am I even here? This idiot started it", Natsume complained.

"Who are you calling idiot?! You can still talk like that after what I've put you through!"

"In this room, only one is an idiot and it's you, dragging me to your stupid puppy love problem!"

"It's my friend who was deeply hurt by a pig like you we're talking about!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not and never was in a relationship with your friend, you ugly girl?!"

"You in denial pig!"

"Enough!"

The sudden outburst of Jinno seemed to catch their attention and stopped them from their constant bickering.

"No matter what you say, you're still at fault in this, Yukihira. I believe that personal issues should not be brought here at school. As disciplinary sanction, you're going to remove the spray paint on Hyuuga's locker after class."

Hearing this, Natsume smirked as he gave her a smug look as if telling her, 'I win.'

Mikan glared at him before nodding her head.

"You may now go back to your classrooms. I expect that this would not happen again."

"Yes sir", she answered meekly.


	3. Chapter II: Sorry Not Sorry

The professor was currently writing something on the blackboard when Mikan entered the classroom, taking her seat.

In the midst of the lecture, a crumpled paper was sent into the air and landed on Mikan's desk. It reads:

" _What happened?"_

Mikan wrote back.

" _Got myself in detention."_

Yura, the recipient of the letter, showed it to Sumire who was sitting beside her before replying.

" _Please elaborate."_

Mikan wrote what happened earlier in details. The professor was facing front so she decided to quietly pass the paper instead. Sumire who was closer to her reach for it and opened it on her lap. Her eyes repeatedly skimmed the words written in the paper. She was dumbstruck, recalling the events before the chaos Mikan caused started.

 **Flashback:**

 _The gym has been the hang out place for Mikan and her friends. In fact, it was Sumire who insisted that they should spend their break time in the gym so she could do her manhunt mission as this is the place where athletes are usually are._

 _They were currently seated at the topmost part of the bleachers, watching the juniors having their try-out for the basketball team from afar._

" _I'll just buy something in the cafeteria", Mikan said as she hopped from one row to another._

 _Ten minutes have passed and Mikan hasn't returned yet._

" _Where's Mikan? Break's almost over", Nonoko asked, biting on the straw of her Sunkist juice._

" _Maybe the line was too long?", Nobara presumed._

 _They got off the bleachers and decided to look for her._

 **End of flashback.**

Sumire took her pen and began scribbling, forgetting about Yura.

" _Can you describe what he looked like?", Sumire asked alarmingly._

" _Tall. Raven hair. Slightly tanned and- wait. Why are you still asking me these things? Shouldn't you know how he looks like by now?"_

" _That's the point! I know what my past boyfriends looked like and that guy you just described doesn't sound like my ex-boyfriend at all!"_

" _Isn't Natsume's the name of your ex-boyfriend and his locker number is 119?!"_

" _WHAT? No! It's Mochu! MOCHU MOCHIAGE! And since when did 116 became 119?!"_

" _ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'VE GOT THE WRONG GUY?!"_

" _YES!"_

"No way!", Mikan exclaimed, standing up and slamming her desk which caught the attention of everyone in the class.

"Yes? Is there a problem, Ms. Yukihira?", Serina, their professor, calmly asked.

Sumire interrupted and raised her hand.

"What is it, Shouda?"

"Ma'am, I'm not feeling good. Can I ask Mikan to accompany me to the clinic?"

"Alright", Serina replied before continuing her class discussion.

Sumire grabbed Mikan, leaving the crumpled paper on the floor. Hotaru shifted her eyes beside her. She picked up the paper and secretly placed it on her skirt pocket.

•••

Outside the classroom, Mikan and Sumire are arguing.

"You are coming with me and we are going to find that person to apologize to him", Sumire said in an authoritative tone, dragging Mikan who was struggling to remove herself from her grasp.

"I'm not going to do that!"

Sumire let out a deep sigh, calming her nerves. She stopped from her tracks.

"Mikan, you owe that person an apology."

"But why?! That pig deserves it even if he's the wrong guy", Mikan muttered, crossing her arms.

"Do you know how troublesome that is for the person? And you even hit him!"

"Correction, almost."

"It doesn't matter! Look. I appreciate what you did for me. It really means a lot. And I also know that you didn't mean any harm because Mikan Sakura Yukihira is a good friend and we support whatever makes her happy. But sometimes you should think first of the consequences of your actions. Look what you have gotten yourself into. I am concern with you just as you are with me."

Mikan was silenced by Sumire's speech.

"If I do that, will you promise not to waste your tears on him again?" Mikan asked.

"I promise", Sumire declared, raising her right hand.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Together, they sprinted hand in hand in search for Natsume Hyuuga.

•••

Natsume and his friends was on their usual spot. His friends was laughing their asses off when he told them what really happened.

"Can you believe that?! Natsume almost got himself beaten by a girl? A GIRL!", Koko said.

"I thought that when I see him below a girl, he'll be screaming from ecstasy but that girl, that girl, gave him hell, not heaven!", Tsubasa commented.

"And what's more? He was called a PIG!", Tono said, holding his stomach and slapping his thigh.

Ruka, Natsume's best friend, just smiled and shook his head.

' _Morons,'_ Natsume thought, putting his hands behind his head which was rested on the tree and covering his face with a comic book.

Suddenly, two girls approached them and they stopped laughing.

"Uhm, hi there. You see, I'm Sumire, and this is my friend, Mikan, and we came here to apologize," Sumire said, bowing her head in embarrassment.

Natsume sat up, causing for the comic book to fall on his lap. He looked up to them.

"What about her?", Natsume asked, referring to Mikan who was looking away.

Sumire nudge Mikan on the elbow, but she was being stubborn so she forced Mikan's head to bow down.

"Quick, apologize!", Sumire whispered harshly.

"So-sorry for my behavior a while ago! I mistook you for being my friend's ex-boyfriend!", Mikan said, her head being held down tightly by Sumire.

"Uh-huh. And?"

"For vandalizing your locker."

"And?"

"For cursing at you."

"And?"

"For saying mean things to you."

"And?"

"For almost knocking you out."

"You're missing one last thing."

"For calling you... a p-pig."

Natsume stood up, thinking about Mikan's apology.

"So you're this idiot's friend?"

Sumire pinched Mikan's skin to stop from acting reckless again.

"Chin up", he ordered as they slowly lift their heads.

"I'm really sorry. You got dragged into this mess because of me", Sumire said sincerely.

"Apology accepted", Natsume replied instantly.

"Really?" Sumire asked for assurance.

"Except her", Natsume said, eyeing Mikan.

"Hey! I already apologize! What do you want?!", Mikan complained.

"Hm. I don't know, beg?", Natsume said coolly, wanting to push Mikan to her limits.

"Like hell I'll do that! Pig!" Mikan yelled, kicking Natsume on the shin.

A fuming Mikan dragged Sumire, leaving Natsume and his friends.

Once again, he heard their boisterous laughter.

 _'Argh!_ _Damn it!_ _That girl's really something',_ he thought in annoyance, still groaning in pain.


	4. Chapter III: Lesson

Mikan was wiping Natsume's locker roughly with a sponge.

"I didn't know you're into arts", a voice behind her said.

Mikan stopped what she's doing as she turned to face her friends, receiving a flick in the forehead from Hotaru.

"Ouch! So you guys finally know", Mikan said gloomily.

"Actually, Hotaru showed us your message exchange with Sumire here and I personally think that was cool, you know, what you did. That was brave of you", Anna confessed.

"You think so?", Mikan said with sparks in her eyes.

"Yeah, just… Just be sure to get the right guy next time", Anna continued, wearing an apologetic smile.

"You shouldn't have done that. Let that bastard know what he lost himself", Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded her head. She noticed the playful smile on Sumire's face who was rubbing her chin.

"Sumire? You okay?"

"After I met Natsume, I think I'm okay now", Sumire said, her eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wait! Don't tell me… Are you… Perhaps, interested in him?", Mikan asked in disbelief.

"You could say that", Sumire admitted happily, shrugging her shoulders.

Mikan could only sigh, shaking her head.

"We're going home. Aren't you coming with us?", Nonoko asked.

"I still have to clean this locker as disciplinary sanction for my irresponsibility. You guys go ahead."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Take care. Bye!"

Her friends finally took off, bidding her goodbye.

•••

An hour has passed. Mikan was already halfway from removing the spray paint stain on the locker when a deep voice spoke.

"Move."

She faced to see the owner of the voice. Upon recognizing, she moved to the side. Natsume opened his locker. After placing his things inside, he closed it and faced Mikan.

"What do you want?", Mikan asked, looking at him strangely.

Without a warning, he placed one arm beside Mikan's head and leaned his face close to her.

"Wh-What are you doing, jackass?", Mikan stammered, leaning her face away from him. However, it only caused him to lean more, moving his mouth on her left ear.

Her mind drifted to what happened earlier. This has happened before, the only difference was she was the one in control and not the other way around.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you'll never forget," Natsume whispered seductively.

She remember those lines. That was what she said to him earlier when she was about to punch him. So this is his revenge. He was going to hit her! In fear, she gripped the sponge on her hand tightly and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

But nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking straightly into his eyes.

He kissed her forehead.

"That's for vandalizing my locker."

He kissed her left cheek.

"That's for almost punching me on the face."

He kissed her right cheek.

"That's for kicking me."

He kissed her button nose.

"That's for humiliating me in front of everyone."

He kissed her chin.

"That's for calling me a pig."

He placed his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He stared at her face, heat creeping up into her face. She's blushing as red as a tomato.

"Any last words?"

She could not speak. Well, Natsume didn't give her chance, meeting her small lips with his. Mikan's grasp on the sponge weakened, dropping it in the bucket of water and causing it to splash a few drops.

Natsume paused, leaning his forehead with hers before capturing her lips for the second time. He deepened the kiss, squeezing her waist and urging her to respond.

' _How could someone with a foul mouth own a sweet pair of lips'? Is this girl for real?'_

That was the thought that was running on his mind, forgetting that the girl he's kissing was the one who put him into so much trouble. Her face might be wearing an angry expression but he can clearly draw in his memory the softened gaze she has when she delivered that touching speech about her friend. So fragile, and yet, so strong. For him, that's the words that best described her.

' _Why? Why am I allowing this pig to kiss me?',_ Mikan thought as she closed her eyes and granted Natsume's tongue entry.

Both of them knew that this was wrong, but somehow, it felt right.

And addicting.

Seeking for air, they both pulled away.

"What was that for?", Mikan asked, panting.

"That's for me to know and you to find out", Natsume replied with a smirk, removing himself from her and walking away.

She watched his retreating figure and touched her lips, trembling from the lingering sensation.

At that moment, her heartbeat was not in its normal rate.


End file.
